Island Of Memories (COMPLETE)
by SorA-DokiDoki
Summary: The Strawhat crew are on a new island...Forget-Me-Not Island. Zoro Is on his own, but when his idea of a quiet nap under a tree is switched into a search with a perky white haired girl, Zoro finds out there are more things in life then a nap.R
1. Chapter 1: ZoroStrangerAdventure

~Hey Guys, here's my new story! Hope you like it!! Well, the first chapter of it...that is :P I don't own One Piece or any of the characters by the way. But Zoro Is Hawt!! LoL and So is Luffy XD

**_Island of Memories_**

**Chapter 1: Zoro + Stranger = New Adventure**

The sky was clear and the sun shined on the Thousand Sunny as it sailed in the vast blue ocean.

"Island! Up Ahead!" Usopp hollered from the crow's nest. Everyone gathered to the front of Sunny and looked at the new Island. "If my memory serves me right.....that should be forget-Me-Not Island." Nami smiled "It's well known for the fields of forget-me-not flowers hidden in between the two mountains."

"I wanna find a meat shop!" Luffy laughed halfheartedly.

"Is that all you think about?" Nami asked.

"Yes..." Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper said in unison.

Nami sighed and looked back at the island "Let's get going then!"

"Oh!" Everyone cheered.

* *

Once the ship was docked and the crew was safely off the ship, the crew split up to explore the island. The City was pretty big and busy. Zoro walked past some stores, giving none of them attention. "Gotta find a peaceful sleeping place" He thought to himself as he looked around.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when a white, long haired girl cut in front of him. Behind her followed 4 men, all rugged and smelled of alcohol.

"Oi"Zoro stumbled back, when a guy with a bonnet and black beard pushed him. Zoro felt a vein pop on his head. The guy snickered and continued to run after the girl. Zoro gave a sigh and started for the group of men. 'There goes my day's nap' Zoro thought.

It wasn't long before Zoro caught up. The girl had seemed to have ran out of breath and was cornered against a wall. The four men all laughed and teased the girl. 'Well, this should make up for everything....' Zoro thought to himself as he walked to the scene.

"Oi!" Zoro called out.

The four turned their heads to look at him. Zoro grinned 'but I hope this will make up for my nap.'

* *

"Ahh-aa~ That wasn't much fun....I didn't even have to use my katanas" Zoro gave a sigh.

The four men laid on the ground, all knocked out. The girl was still against the wall, her bags covering her face as she looked down on the ground. Her hands were shaking and Zoro noticed it.

Zoro walked over and crouched down. "It's all over, now" Zoro gave the girl a pat on the head. For the first time, the girl looked at Zoro. She had bright blue eyes that looked straight into Zoro's eyes. A wind blew and her white hair swayed along with the wind. She looked around and gave a sigh of relief.

"Arigato" She smiled. Her voice sweet and soothing.

Zoro quickly became red and looked away "Y-yeah" He stuttered, trying to sound cool.

"My name's Umi....Umi Ayumo" She cheerily said.

"Zoro" he introduced himself.

Umi smiled and jumped up. She smiled once again and reached out her hand to Zoro, offering him help to get up.

He looked at her and then to her hand 'Should I?' he thought.

Zoro gave another sigh, smiled and accepted the offer.

* * *

**So? How was it? I know it's not much....but hey! Another One Piece One-shot to read! LoL Don't forget to R&R!! Thanks Everyone and chapter 2 is underway!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Story, His Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters =D **

**Chapter 2: Her Story, His Choice**

"Hehe" Umi giggled at the scene of Zoro consuming the pile of food on the table. "You sure eat a lot" Umi smiled. The two were at a restaurant downtown and Umi was treating.

"Hmm?" Zoro looked up and shrugged "I guess" He answered before chugging down a glass of Coke. Zoro took a second and paused from eating. "Ne~"

"Hm?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Zoro asked.

"You're Zoro....my hero!" Umi smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"No, no, I mean do you know what I am?"

Umi gave a questioning look and put on a thinking face. "I'm a Pirate...the swords man of the Strawhat Pirates" Zoro looked all serious. There was a pause and Umi smiled.

"Oh" She simply said.

A sweat drop came from Zoro's head "Oi, that's it?"

"Yup" Umi grinned "My fiance is a Pirate" She blushed.

"Where is he?" Zoro asked as he took another sip of Coke. Umi smiled, took a sip of her juice, and looked out the window. "That's just it. I don't know, I'm looking for him"

"Huh?" It was Zoro's turn to have a questioning look on him.

"Wanna hear a story?" Umi asked looking at Zoro with a smile

"Ah-"

* *

-Umi's Point of view-

"_Umi-neechan!!" My little brother called out. I could see him off in the distant. His hands waving in the air. "Coming!" I yelled back to him. I took on last breath of the scent of Forget-Me-not flowers. My favorite place of the island, the valley in between two mountains. I gave a sigh and ran to meet my little brother._

"_Pirates? Here? Settling down?Here?" I yelled at the news that my father had given me._

"_Calm down Umi" My father sternly said._

_I sat back down and took a breath "But why?"_

"_I guess they're done, they want a home." My dad smiled, but the smile soon faded. "Just be careful for now, until we can trust them"_

_I nodded and looked out the window. 'Pirates' I thought to myself. After Father's talk, I went out to get the ingredients for dinner that night. My mother had died a year ago leaving me as the 'mother' of the house. I guess my head was in the clouds cause I didn't see a bearded man run into me, knocking my head with a hard object._

"_Kya~" I screamed and fell to the ground. I looked up to the person who had pushed me, he was holding a bag in one hand and a gun in the other hand. The guy turned his attention to me, his glare piercing me. I froze and didn't know what to do. My feet wouldn't move and my head felt dizzy as blood trickled down from the cut. _

"_Someone Stop that man!! He stole our money!!!!!" An older lady screamed. The man with the gun froze and looked around for a path to get away._

"_Oi~" Someone called out. _

_Suddenly a guy jumped down from a roof and landed in between the guy and me, his back facing me."Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he tilted his head. The bearded guy stumbled and fell to the ground. _

"_Y-you're a-a p-irate" He stuttered. _

_The mystery man chuckled "Keita....call me Keita". Suddenly a great white flash happened. I covered my eyes and when I opened them again, the bearded robber lay on the ground knocked out and the mystery guy was holding the bag. He turned around and for the first time, I saw his face. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was black as night. His eyes were sharp and his face lean. He crouched in front of me and smiled. "You okay?" He asked._

_I felt my cheeks burn and my heart skipped a beat, when I saw his smiling face, then my world went black._

* * *

"The next time I woke up, I was at home in my bed" Umi smiled "I had fainted and he had taken me home and waited to making sure I was alright"

Zorro smiled and took a bite from his cake.

"Before I knew it I was falling for Keita, the captain of the Thunder Pirates." Umi smiled.

"Thunder Pirates?" Zoro asked

"Mhm" Umi blushed "We were suppose to get married ,but then the sea called him out once more. And...."

There was a pause in the atmosphere and Zoro looked up from his food.

"My memory stops" Umi looked out the window once again "And that's why I've been searching for answers" She gently smiled. "Well..." Umi stood up and laid money on the table "Better get going If I wanna find my answers" Umi smiled and started to walk away.

Zoro gave a sigh and gulped down the last of his Coke. "Wait for me, dummy" Zoro yelled out as he caught up with Umi.

Umi looked up at him and smiled "Arigato" She blushed and looked down.

Zoro stretched his arms and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah" He smiled and looked up into the sky.

*** * ***

**Don't forget to R&R!!! =D Thanks Again for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 :Memory & Memories

**Chapter 3!! Yay~ :P =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lyrics or song 'Sharada' By sky Sweetman. Nor do I own One Piece :P**

**Chapter 3: Memory & Memories**

A sweat drop fell from Zoro's forehead as he found himself standing at the entrance of Forget-me-not Amusement park "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING....HERE!?!?!" Zoro yelled at Umi.

Umi simply smiled and giggled."You'll see!" She grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him into the park.

* *

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world_

"YAAAAAAAAAAA~" Umi screamed as the roller coaster twirled 3 times.

"Urg" was all Zoro could say as he sat next to Umi, who was enjoying herself

_She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

"Yoohoo!"

This time, the ride was the spinning tea cups. Zoro's face was pale and looked like he was knocked out.

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada_  
_(Fades)_

"No More rides"Zoro spoke. He was pale and felt like his lunch was coming back up.  
"Really?" Umi smiled and looked at Zoro's face. The sun was high above them, indicating noon was here "One more ride" Umi smiled and pointed to something.

Zoro looked to where she was pointing. "A Ferris wheel?" He asked and looked at Umi.

Umi was smiling as she looked at the Ferris wheel spin and spin, the sun shined on her face and gave off a bright glow on her face and white hair. Zoro stared at her and looked back to the Ferris wheel. He gave a small silent sigh and took Umi's hand "Let's get going then!" He smiled.

* * *

"Uwa~" Umi marveled at the sight of Forget-me-not town. The two finally got on the ride and looked out the glass ride. "Look!Look at the Ocean and the mountains!" Umi cheered as she moved from side to side.

The town was near the ocean and behind the town rose the 4 great mountains. "Sugoi!" Zoro's eyes widened as he spotted a peculiar blue spot in between the two mountains. "What's that?" Zoro asked.

Umi looked to where he was indicating and became silent.

_Promise Me Umi_

A Flash of someone's face popped into Umi's mind

_Whenever we're apart_

The person smiled and pointed to the mountains

_That we will always meet up there_._ No matter What..._

The guy smiled and kissed Umi's forehead

_We'll Always be together, Forever_

Suddenly the guy's face was clear, it was Keita. Umi was remembering bits and pieces of her and Keita. She was remembering the last time they were together.

Tears started to roll down her cheek as she looked out to the mountains of Forget-me-not Island. In between the mountains was the valley, the valley Umi remembered.

Zoro caught a glimpse of her face and pretended not to see. "We're almost near the ground....where next?" he asked.

Umi quickly wiped her eyes and smiled "Next, Forget-me-not valley"

Zoro gave a small smile "Get ready then"

Suddenly the doors to the Ferris wheel opened up and the bright light from the sun found it's way inside, shining on Umi's and Zoro's face. The two smiled at each other and stepped out of the ferries wheel.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Zutto

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece =D But the Character Umi and Keita are from me :P**

**Chapter 4: Zutto**

It was almost night time and the sky was filling with orange, red, yellow, and pink colors as the sun started to go down. Umi and Zoro found Forget-Me-Not valley and stood as they stared at the field of blue flowers.

"Sugoi!" Zoro looked around in awe. It was his first time seeing a field of just flowers.

"This is it" Umi barely whispered "I've found what I was looking for" She turned her attention to Zoro and smiled.

"Here? Where could he be?" Zoro looked around.

"Everything.....it's so clear now" Umi said.

Zoro looked at her as she walked towards two crosses in the middle of the field. "W-wait" Zoro ran after her.

* * *

"_Umi-neechan, Please stop crying" My little brother comforted me as I lay in my bed._

_Keita....Keita, he was gone. A letter came in yesterday, informing us that Keita and his crew, or should I say Nakama, had got caught in a storm and we're all drowned._

"_Umi..._" _My father called out._

_~1 year Later~_

_It's been a year since Keita Died and I had just arrived from his grave. We had made his grave in Forget-Me-Not valley. It was a promise we both made. _

"_I miss you Keita" I looked up into the blue sky and a tear fell from my eye. That day, was the last day I ever saw the blue sky._

* * * *

"Oi!" Zoro called out. He caught up to Umi who was standing over two grave stones. They were covered with blue flowers and two cross stood at the top of each.

"Here lies Umi and Keita Ayumo" Zoro read out loud. When he read Umi's name he quickly turned his head to Umi. "Y-you..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Umi was slowly fading "I'm back" She smiled as tears started to flow down her face.

Zoro looked at the grave stones again, he was confused and couldn't understand what was going on. But he was happy that Umi finally found who she was looking for.

"Arigato" Someone spoke.

Zoro and Umi looked up to find a guy with sharp blue eyes and black knight hair, standing in front of them.

"Y-you're..." Zoro spoke but Umi cut in and finished his sentence.

"KEITA!" Umi ran a gave him a hug.

Zoro smiled at the scene of the two finally reunitted. "Tch~" Zoro grinned and kneeled at the grave stone. He prayed to the two and cleared the gravestones. Zoro understood only a little bit of what was happening. "Hope you two will always be happy together......"

Umi flew to Zoro's side and kissed him on the cheek "Arigato, Zoro-kum" She smiled and went back to Keita. "I'll never forget you"

Zoro opened his eyes the minute he felt Umi's warm farewell kiss, but the a sudden gush of wind blew through the field and tossed fallen blue forget-me-not flower petals into the air. Zoro covered his eyes and waited for the wind to die down. When he opened his eyes once again, Umi and Keita were gone.

"Zutto.....Sayanora, Umi" Zoro finished his sentence and smiled. He looked up to the sky and yawned.

"Are you Umi-neechan's friend?" A boy from behind him asked.

Zoro turned around to find a white haired teenager boy and a katana. "You can say that." Zoro grinned.

"It's been 10 years since Nee-chan became ill." The boy came closer to the grave stone and prayed.

Zoro was silent for a moment, he wanted to ask what had happened but he left it alone.

"Who are you, by the way?" The boy asked as he turned around, but no one was there.

* * * * *

"ZORO!!" Luffy yelled and waved his hand as he saw his best friend walking down the street.

Zoro gave a yawn and stretched his arms "Yo"

"we're you sleeping ALL day?" Nami asked.

Zoro grinned and shrugged "Maybe"

That night, the Strawhat crew set sail and countinued their journey, but for Zoro, it seemed he enjoyed that island more than anyone.

**THE END!! =D Hope you guys liked it :P** **was it a suprise? LoL Don't Forget to R&R.....Later Dayz~**


End file.
